


【罗奥】第三军区

by engle89



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engle89/pseuds/engle89
Summary: 巴米利恩会战中，伯伦希尔因不明原因消失，吉尔菲艾斯大公率领巴巴罗萨与帝国军残部在宇宙里寻找罗严克拉姆公的下落。风雨飘摇之时，希尔德力挽狂澜，拯救银河帝国于水深火热之中。与此同时，奥贝斯坦被调至距离费沙最近的第三军区。
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal





	【罗奥】第三军区

用清水冲洗完毕，奥贝斯坦接过菲儿纳递来的毛巾擦干双手后，便走出厕所。时间已经不早，已经接近十点。军部办公大楼的外面停满各式各样的悬浮车，有人神色匆匆地从车上下来。奥贝斯坦记得那个人，正是昨晚和他一起在军官俱乐部里喝酒的准尉。他的脸上因迟到而显露出焦躁、慌乱的表情，头大幅度地转动，希望有人和他一样迟到。就在他的脚即将跨入正门的时候，准尉看见了站在内侧的上司，巴尔.冯.奥贝斯坦。他连忙站得笔直，向奥贝斯坦敬礼，充满敬畏。  
红色的义眼轻轻地扫过准尉，简短地答应后，奥贝斯坦继续往前走。

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写写。  
> “曾经为种族屠杀出力的你，是站在什么立场上说出为了罗严克拉姆公这样的话呢？”


End file.
